


Последний вздох Дзынь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Mavis Dracula, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Pre-Canon, Side Story, Violence, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула затрепетал, глядя на колышущуюся людскую массу, изрыгающую проклятья и размахивающую оружием. Он был один против толпы. Один против всей деревни. Но за спиной вампира, в доме, была его жена и ребёнок, и осознание того, что их жизнь находилась под его ответственностью, заставляло Дракулу смело глядеть в сверкающие огнём глаза людей, что желали «монстрам» смерти.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula





	Последний вздох Дзынь

— Вампиры! Вампиры!

— Убить монстров!

— Уничтожить!

Дракула затрепетал, глядя на колышущуюся людскую массу, изрыгающую проклятья и размахивающую оружием. Он был один против толпы. Один против всей деревни. Но за спиной вампира, в доме, была его жена и ребёнок, и осознание того, что их жизнь находилась под его ответственностью, заставляло Дракулу смело глядеть в сверкающие огнём глаза людей, что желали «монстрам» смерти.

— Постойте! — Граф вскинул ладони, пытаясь утихомирить беснующихся крестьян. — Остановитесь! Мы не желаем вам зла! Мы откажемся от человеческой крови, только оставьте нас в покое!

— Сдохни, тварь тьмы! — Из толпы выскочил человек. В одной руке он сжимал связку чеснока, перекинутую через плечо на манер верёвки, а в другой — вилы.

Люди завыли, словно дьявольские псы Тартара, и сильнее сомкнули своё смертоносное кольцо вокруг дома. Дракула сделал малюсенький шаг назад, но усилием воли заставил себя остановиться. Он понял, что люди ослеплены ненавистью. Они не хотели его слушать, не хотели верить в то, что вампир может отказаться от крови ради сохранения жизни семьи. Страх перед «демонской тварью» заставлял их идти вперёд, не слушая отчаянного голоса графа, пытающегося достучаться хотя бы до одного из них.

Дракула снова поднял было руки, решив попробовать увещевать вновь, как сзади послышался пронзительный женский крик, полный боли и ужаса.

«Марта!»

Не обращая внимания на крестьян, он метнулся внутрь. Видимо, люди подпалили дом: тот скрипел и кое-где уже горел, потрескивая и шипя. Вампир плечом выбил дверь, которая уже занялась огнём, и влетел в одну из комнат.

Красивая темноволосая женщина лежала на полу, в луже собственной крови, судорожно вдыхая ртом воздух и лихорадочно разыскивая кого-то глазами. Кровь застыла в жилах вампира, когда он увидел осиновый кол, пробивший изящное тело насквозь.

— Марта, нет! — он плюхнулся на колени рядом с женой, обхватывая её постепенно холодеющее тело, вырывая окровавленную деревяшку и отбрасывая её в сторону. — Нет, не уходи, умоляю, останься! — он призвал свою магию, прижал к себе тяжело дышащую женщину, пытаясь залечить её раны, отстранить дыхание смерти… Всё было бесполезно.

Марта улыбнулась уголками губ, хотя было видно, что каждое движение причиняло ей невыносимую боль.

— Не надо… ты не сможешь… — едва слышно прошептала она. Красивые глаза стекленели, когда жизнь потихоньку покидала её тело. — Защити… Мэй… — и всё было кончено.

— Нет! Марта, нет! — Дракула лихорадочно сжимал мёртвую женщину в руках, всё ещё пытаясь вернуть её к жизни и не веря, что всё закончилось. Несколько человек ввалилось в горящую комнату, видно, не успокоенных и решивших убедиться, что монстр, угрожающий их жизням, мёртв. Но вампир даже не заметил их присутствия. — Прошу тебя, не оставляй меня!..

Детский плач. Маленькая Мэйвис проснулась от воплей, треска и жара и теперь заливалась криком, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание.

Один из людей шокировано выдохнул, видимо, не ожидая, что у клыкастой твари есть потомство. Он приподнял заострённый осиновый кол и сделал шаг навстречу детской кроватки.

Дракула разжал объятия, потеряно глядя на бездыханное тело любимой. Какое-то движение слева заставило его выскочить из тумана шока и резко обернуться. Кто-то из людей — а теперь его врагов — мелкими шажками подбирался к единственному живому существу, которое было дорого графу так же сильно, как и погибшая Марта.

К Мэйвис.

К его малышке Мэйвис.

Глаза вампира вспыхнули алым, а глазные клыки выдвинулись вперёд, угрожающе заблестев в свете полыхающего огня.

— Убийцы! — Неуловимая для глаза тень метнулась в сторону кроватки, и первый из нападающих в тот же момент отшатнулся, сжимая руками разорванное горло и находясь уже одной ногой на том свете. Дракула коротко выдохнул, с ненавистью глядя в искажённое болью и ужасом лицо.

— Вы будете гореть в Аду! — сильные руки вампира сжали горло следующего человека.Граф приблизил лицо к побелевшей физиономии врага и выдохнул: — Вы лишили меня семьи. Я сделаю то же самое. Но ты об этом не узнаешь, — он зашипел и вцепился клыками в трепещущую артерию, одним щелчком перекусив её. Рот тут же наполнился густой солоноватой жидкостью, но Дракула не стал пить кровь, отшвырнув обмякшее тело и бросившись к своей дочурке.

Мэйвис заплакала ещё отчаянней, когда почувствовала, как загорелось дерево её ложа. В следующее мгновение подскочивший отец выхватил её из вспыхнувшей кроватки.

— Я здесь, моя мышка.

Девочка словно поняла его. Она замолчала и крепко прижалась к горячему телу, задыхаясь от страха и гари. Дракула увидел это и понял, что дольше они здесь быть не могут. Надо срочно уходить из горящего дома.

Кинув последний прощальный взгляд на безжизненное тело Марты, граф сильнее прижал к себе дочурку и выскочил в окно за секунду до того, как истлевшая потолочная балка не выдержала нагрузки и рухнула вниз, скрывая под собой всё — Марту, убитых Дракулой крестьян и счастливую вампирскую жизнь, которая кончилась в один момент.


End file.
